Torn Between Two
by SweetAssassin
Summary: It’s six years later… Sasuke is still hell bent on revenge, Naruto is still obsessing over ramen, Kakashi… forever the pervert, and Sakura… is torn between two? What the heck is going on? [Read And Find Out!]
1. Perverted Thoughts

**A/N: After a long month of thinking… I finally came up with an idea for my new fic… hope you guys like it! I'm sticking this story under the KakaSaku section for now so it gets read. I have absolutely no idea if she's going to end up with him or Genma. Also, Sakura may seem like a vulnerable girl in this fic, but that's because she's a virgin and is not used to this kind of attention. This is the first M rated story I've written and the reason why I'm rating it as such is because there's the language and suggestive things that seem inappropriate for the T-rated section.**

**Definite Pairings** (Please don't complain if you're not happy with a certain pairing)

Temari x Shikamaru

Naruto x Hinata

Kiba x Ino

Tsunade x Jiraiya

Neji x Tenten

Kakashi x Sakura x Genma

"…" Speaking out loud

'…' Thoughts

'…' Alter-ego/inner thinking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… sorry if you thought I did ;

_Chapter 1 – Perverted Thoughts_

Kakashi drank a cup of sake along with his fellow jounins/ANBU at their table in their favourite bar, the Fire Fountain. Our favourite copy-nin was half listening to the conversations as he scanned the bar for a companion to spend the night with.

The jounin's gaze settled upon an occupied stool next to the bar. His lone eye traveled up slender but toned, porcelain legs from petite, strap-like stiletto feet. He gave a subtle groan at his potential companion's black miniskirt and crimson halter-top. Both articles of clothing clung to the right places and showed off perfect curves. A Konoha hitai-ate was tied to her wrist. His eye lingered on soft, plump lips that seemed to be almost pouting. He vaguely noticed Ino, Tenten, and Hinata talking to the girl he was staring at.

'Wait… I've never seen her around those three before…' Kakashi realized. His eye widened slightly in surprise as he recognized familiar emerald eyes and mid-back length pink hair. 'SHIT!'

The silver-haired jounin tore his gaze away, disgusted at himself. The string of colourful words ended abruptly in his head when he saw Genma eyeing her as well. Kakashi's one eye narrowed at his friend's interest in his former student. His gaze turned back to Sakura and it softened when her captivating orbs locked with his.

_With the girls_

"I swear that you work to much forehead-girl," Ino sighed. "You're working at the hospital day in and day out and when you're not, you're training."

"And I swear you're getting lazy Ino-pig," Sakura retorted playfully. "Is that a giant lump of fat developing on your ass?"

"No time for jokes Sakura," Tenten chided. "The point is, you don't have fun often enough and are in dire need of a boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" her jaw dropped. "I do have fun and have had my share of boyfriends!"

"N-name one t-then," Hinata stuttered with a mischievous smile.

"Um…" Sakura was stumped and her three friends grinned.

"Enough said, forehead-girl," Ino laughed. "We're hooking you up with someone!"

"I second that!" Hinata and Tenten laughed as well.

"Y-you guys can't be serious," Sakura groaned.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata must have noticed the two jounins' interest in their friend earlier and promptly dragged Sakura to said jounins' table. Before Kakashi's former student could sit down in the empty spot next to him, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down.

"Eeep!" she squealed and fell onto Genma's lap, much to Kakashi's ire. "Genma-san!"

"So nice of you to join me, Sa-chan," the womanizer smirked when she blushed at his pet name for her. Everyone rolled their eyes at Genma's lecherous antics, except for Kakashi.

"Genma-san, you can let go now," Sakura tried, a tint of pink still evident on her beautiful face.

"Now why would I want to do that?" his grip tightened slightly and he nuzzled his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder. "I'm comfortable where I am… aren't you?"

"Ano," Sakura stiffened and sent a nervous look at Kakashi who was sitting across from them. All she got in return was her former sensei burying his nose in his infamous orange book. She stiffened even further when Genma placed a hand on the exposed part of her left thigh. "Eeep!! Stop, Genma-san!"

"As you wish, _Sa-chan_," he slurred her nickname and wrapped his other arm around her waist again. Sakura emitted a small, frustrated growl and turned to glare at her captor. She soon regretted doing so because he started nuzzling her cheek as well, sending shivers up her spine.

_Kakashi's POV_

'I don't know how much more I can take. Genma is molesting Sakura and I'm too much of a coward to reach over and take her in my arms… Gods… when did she become so beautiful. Could it be that I just noticed now– FUCK!! I can't think of her that way!'

'**Why the hell not?'**

'It's fucking taboo. Wait, who the hell are you?'

'**I'm you, you idiot!'**

'Oh.'

'**Is that all you can say? You have a goddess in front of you for crying out loud!'**

'I know that! But she's my student.'

'**Ex-student.'**

'I feel like a perverted old man.'

'**Hey, not my problem if you can't admit that you like her in that way.'**

'I won't risk our friendship.'

'**Yeah, whatever. But just for the record, she likes you too. End of story.'**

'Hey wait! What did you mean, damn it?!'

'**Pay attention more often and you'll see what I mean.'**

'But if you're me, then how do you know all this?'

'**Because I see what you don't see. Look underneath the underneath, baka.'**

'WTF?'

_Will Kakashi come to terms with his feelings for Sakura or will Genma sweep her away with his arms? Stay tuned to find out._

**A/N: It's safe to say that I'm really giddy right now, because it's a new fic… but I'm counting on you guys to review and keep my inspiration up. I won't be updating New Feelings yet, but I will be soon and I'll try to get another chapter out for this fic soon! If some characters are a bit OOC to you, try not to mind because it's part of the plot. I might put up a poll later on for you guys to decide whom Sakura ends up with, but for now… it's a triangle. **

**Again I will stress that I am putting this story in the KakaSaku section only because it is more likely to be read! **

**REVIEWS/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIZM IS HIGHLY APPRECIATED! FLAMES, HOWEVER, ARE NOT!**


	2. Saving the Damsel in Distress

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support! sniffles But I only have 6 reviews.. TT**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto… but I don't… this plot idea is mine, though!**

-----------------

Recap:

'**Because I see what you don't see. Look underneath the underneath, baka.'**

'WTF?'

-----------------

_Chapter 2 – Saving the Damsel in Distress_

_Normal POV_

'Great. Now I'm talking to myself,' Kakashi sighed from behind his book.

He had to suppress a growl when he saw Genma brushing his lips fleetingly on his ex-student's exposed shoulders and neck. She started trembling a bit when Genma put his hand on her thigh again, but this time, he was trailing it upwards. Sakura woke up from her stupor and smacked his hand away before it went to far.

"Genma-san, I think you're drunk!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, I'm not drunk. You're just gorgeous," the womanizer whispered into her ear, earning a blush the shade of her hair.

Unfortunately, Kakashi's enhanced hearing heard what he said.

"I believe that's enough, Shiranui," the way he said it lazily, betrayed what he was feeling.

He reached over and pulled Sakura out of Genma's grasp. She landed awkwardly in his lap and clutched at his shoulders so she wouldn't fall off him. Kakashi wordlessly shifted Sakura sideways on his lap, but was unable to suppress the surge of satisfaction of having her in his lap. One arm wrapped itself around her tiny waist and his other hand turned her face to his chest while stroking her silky mane. Making sure that Sakura wouldn't see, Kakashi narrowed his eye at his comrade.

"You shouldn't feel a woman up," he warned. "Especially if she's Hokage-sama's apprentice, unless you want to be castrated."

_Sakura POV_

'Why did he do that?' I wondered. 'I've never seen him so protective of me before. He was right when he told Genma that I was going to castrate him if he went any further.'

'**He likes you,' Inner Sakura stated. 'Actually, they both dig you.'**

'That's impossible. They're attracted to women who are beautiful. I'm only just a friend.'

'**You don't get out often enough. You're too blind to see that they think you're gorgeous. Genma just told you so.'**

'He could be lying.'

'**True, but they were both eyeing you earlier.'**

'They were obviously looking at someone else… someone more beautiful.'

'**You're still hung up on the whole Sasuke thing, aren't you?'**

'No. I just don't want to get hurt again.'

'**Haven't you noticed the lustful gazes that men send you?'**

'Eh?'

'**You were graced with a goddess' body! A man would have to be blind if they didn't drool at you! Your ex-sensei and Genma are obviously not blind! They want you. You're subconsciously seducing them and every other single man!'**

'But I don't know how to act around them like that.'

'**Just go with the flow and trust me.'**

'Ok. But I still don't believe they're interested in me that way.'

_Normal POV_

"Sorry, Sa-chan," Genma's shoulders sagged noticeably. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay, Genma-san," Sakura smiled sweetly at him and when she turned away, he shot a smirk at the copy-nin who growled. "Kakashi-sensei, is something irritating your trachea?"

"No," he said behind clenched teeth.

"Uh-huh," she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "See you at the hospital tomorrow morning at 8:00 am for a check-up; you're due in for one. No 'buts' and for Kami's sake, don't be late with some far-fetched excuse!"

"They're not far-fetched," Kakashi muttered under his breath. "No respect whatsoever."

"What was that?" Sakura's feline eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, nothing," his eye curved upwards, indicating a smile that was most definitely forced. 'Maybe I should be there on time tomorrow, just to see the look on her face.'

----------------------

_With everyone else…_

"They're acting like a married couple," Kurenai giggled into Asuma's ear.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he replied.

"KIBA!" Ino clung to him. "When are we going to get married?"

"…" Kiba's eyes went saucer size.

"You don't want to marry me?" she gave him puppy eyes.

"Fucking troublesome woman," Shikamaru muttered. "Of course he wouldn't want to marry you if you're going to be so troublesome."

"Ino, you guys have only been dating for 2 months," Tenten pointed out. "You need more time."

"I a-agree," Hinata stuttered.

"When are the rest coming back from their missions, Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

"In about a week I hear," he lit a cigarette.

'I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto will react when they see the affection that Sakura's receiving from two of our resident perverts,' everyone thought. 'Not good.'

'This is going to be just fucking troublesome.'

---------------------

Kakashi failed to notice that he was still stroking Sakura's soft hair because he and Genma were busy glaring daggers at each other. His hold around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him possessively. Sakura was oblivious to silent battle over her as she laid her cheek to Kakashi's chest and purred contently.

'Did she just purr at me?' his eye widened a fraction.

'I feel so warm when I'm with them,' Sakura continued to purr. 'Kaka-sensei makes me feel safe and Genma-san brings excitement and adventure. What is this feeling?'

The lecher sitting across from them sent another deadly glare to the copy-nin. He wanted Sakura, not just for a nightly companion, but also to satisfy a new emotion building up inside him. And if he was going to have to fight his friend to win her affections...

'Then so be it.'

_Possessiveness is spiking and sparks are just about flying. Out of the arms of a pervert and into the arms of another pervert? What is the world coming to? Stay tuned!_

---------------------

**A/N: Okay… there's a reason why I'm fulfilling the KakaSaku part of the pairing first. Don't worry because there will be more GenSaku later. It'll just keep hurting my head if I try to develop them on the same level at the same time. If you guys feel like the chapters are too short, I'll try to make them longer, but be warned that it might take me longer to write.**

**I'm sure that some of you read the manga and found out that Asuma died. In this fic, he's alive. Don't flame me on this.**

**Oh… do you guys want limes or lemons in this fic? I can't guarantee they'll be spectacular, but I will try if you guys want. **

**If I feel like this story isn't getting enough reviews, then I'm assuming that the majority doesn't like it. In other words, updates will be slower and/or in the worst-case scenario, I'll delete this fic. Sorry if I'm sounding harsh, but few reviews kinda dampens my mood a lot. So if you guys want me to continue, you have to let me know! And the simplest way to let me know is by REVIEWING! Please and thank you!**


	3. Stuck With One, For Now

**A/N: I'm so glad I got some of you hooked on this triangle! In case anyone's confused, Sasuke is still wants to kill Itachi, but he's come back to Konoha, courtesy of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi. This is my longest chapter so far, so remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… Genma and Kakashi would be mine, but I don't sobs TT**

------

Recap:

And if he was going to have to fight his friend to win her affections...

'Then so be it.'

------

_Chapter 3 – Stuck With One, For Now_

'Teehee,' Sakura giggled inwardly. 'If Naruto or Sasuke were here, they would have already strangled Kakashi-sensei and Genma… well… maybe only Genma.'

"Shiranui," Asuma nudged Genma and stood up. "We have a mission at dawn and we might as well get as much sleep as we can."

"Oh yeah," he scowled, not taking his glare off Kakashi. "Forgot about that."

"Is it just you two?" the pink-haired beauty's interest was piqued. "What rank is it?"

"No, Gai is going as well," Asuma answered, considering that the womanizer was still burning holes at his new rival. "And it's an A-rank mission."

"Speaking of Gai, where is he?" Kurenai asked him. "Didn't we ask him to meet us here for a drink?"

"He lost to me earlier," everyone at the table whipped their heads in Kakashi's direction.

"At what?" Sakura asked.

'Something tells me that this is going to be something stupid,' Tenten thought.

"Go fish," he responded nonchalantly and everyone sweatdropped. "He has to hop around the forest of death 1000 times wearing a bunny costume."

"I hope that he'll be in one piece for the mission," Kurenai shook her head and sighed.

"He's probably already been eaten by something," Asuma snorted and everyone crossed their arms and nodded. "Let's go Shiranui."

"Kiyotsuketei, Genma-san, Asuma-san," Sakura smiled innocently. "And try not to come back with meaningless injuries."

"Anything for you, _Sa-chan_," the lecher gave her a wolfish grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke along with Asuma.

'Genma…' the copy-nin's jaw tensed until he saw Sakura's flustered expression. 'She's so adorable… makes me want to–'

"–walk me home, sensei?" Kakashi was jerked out of his thoughts and snapped his head to his ex-student's.

"Come again?" he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"Mou," Sakura crossed her arms and huffed. "Remind me to check your hearing tomorrow as well." **(1)**

"My hearing's just fine, Sakura," he protested casually. "And yes, I'll walk you home."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," she smiled softly and moved to get off his lap.

Kakashi escorted her to the door like a true gentleman… or however gentlemanly he could get. Both of them failed to notice the dreamy sighs and a chorus of 'aww that's so cute' from the table they were just sitting at. He, however, was aware of the lustful gazes the young men in the bar kept sending his female friend. Instead of beating them into a pulp, he opted for giving off a dark aura that clearly stated, 'back off.' For once, he was thankful that Sakura was so innocent; she was completely oblivious to the warnings he gave to the other men.

'She may be as intelligent as Shikamaru,' Kakashi chuckled inwardly. 'But she still has a lot to learn. I wonder if she'll let me teach her a few things… Crap… I'm turning into a hopeless pervert.'

'**Like you weren't one already?'**

------------

As soon as they were outside, the copy-nin felt a smaller and softer hand slip in his larger, gloved one. His eye widened minutely at their intertwined hands that seemed to fit perfectly together. He was even more surprised at the contentment he felt from the contact. Kakashi couldn't help but glance at his former student, who seemed to have become more than that, just moments ago. Her innocent eyes locked with his for a second time that night, effectively and unknowingly luring him into her web of seduction. **(2)**

Before Kakashi was succumbed to extremely dirty thoughts that involved his former student, he pulled out his trusty smut-filled book. He soon realized that it wasn't the smartest idea because he began to picture the two main characters as himself and Sakura.

'Fuck!' he frowned and put the book away. 'Now I can't read Icha Icha.'

Sakura seemed to notice the change in mood and placed her other hand on his masked cheek, making him face her while they were still walking.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" her eyes shone with concern.

"Stop," his eye stared intensely, making her want to melt.

"Eh? Nani, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura tilted her pink head to one side in confusion.

"Stop calling me sensei, Sakura," it took all the self-control within him not to kiss her right then and there; her innocent actions were chipping away at his self-control. "Didn't I tell you and the boys that when you passed the Jounin exams together two years ago? We're equals now."

"Demo, we may be equal in rank, but I'm nowhere near your skill level," she huffed and her eyes displayed annoyance.

"You may not be as good as I am in some things, but your medical skills and monstrous strength are at par and soon will surpass Tsunade-baachan," Kakashi made an attempt to sooth her. 'Your beauty's unrivaled too.'

"I don't think shishou will appreciate you calling her that," Sakura scolded while a vein popped on her forehead. "You've been hanging around Naruto a bit too much."

"And I trust that you won't ever tell her this word for word, right?" the copy-nin said hopefully as his eye curved upwards nervously.

"Of course I won't," she giggled melodiously, making her former sensei wonder if she had bells in her voice box. "Although it would be funny to see a different person smashed through five walls for a change."

"Glad to know you're having fun at my expense," Kakashi hung his head dramatically. "So, are you going to stop calling me sensei now?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sempai," Sakura grinned and laughed.

"Don't call me 'sempai' either," he scowled behind his mask childishly. "Both honorifics make me feel old."

"I'd hardly call thirty-two, old, sempai," the young woman teased causing him to narrow his eye at her. "For kami's sake, you're so vain!"

"Just call me something else besides that," he grumbled.

"Hm… so many choices to choose from," Sakura continued her mockery.

"Sakura," he warned her playfully.

"I was just kidding," she stuck her tongue out at him. "How does Kakashi-san sound?"

"It's a start," Kakashi sighed; part of him wanted her to call him something more affectionate. "Wait a second. How the hell do you know my age?"

"Baka," she rolled her eyes. "I have access to every shinobi's stats considering the fact that I help Tsunade-shishou assign missions."

"Right, forgot about that," his eye curved upward again. "My little Sakura-chan's growing up."

"Urusai," she mumbled, a pink tinge staining her face. "I swear you're older than the records say; your memory is defective… that or you're just immature."

"Where is that sweet little girl that used to look up to her leader?" Kakashi feigned hurt.

"She grew up, as you said, and her leader became an old dog," Sakura smirked triumphantly.

"Yes she did," his eye softened affectionately earning a blush from his companion. "And I'm not an old dog."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too… Damn it!"

"I win!" Sakura started laughing again and was soon joined by Kakashi.

"Some things never change, do they?" Kakashi looked up at the moonlit sky.

"Nope," the pink-haired woman grinned mischievously. "You still read those books of yours and are still late for everything and always come up with ridiculous excuses. This brings me to my next argument; why can't you just tell us truth whenever you're late?"

"Very funny," he gave a sarcastic chuckle. "I'll have you know that every **reason** is **truthful**. You guys just can't seem to hold an ounce faith in me."

"The day everyone will believe you will only come when pigs fly and it snows in July. But your strange quirks are what make you, _you_," Sakura smiled one of her most radiant smiles, eyes shining with admiration. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

"I knew you still respected me," Kakashi tried to brush off the warm feeling circling inside him. "I can now die a happy man."

"Keep it up and I'll change my mind," she raised her free hand and created a fist.

"Hai hai," he saluted with a few fingers and noticed soon after that they arrived at her doorstep. **(3) **"Oyasumi, Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi-nasai, Kakashi-san," Sakura smiled sweetly and unlocked the door with her chakra. Before the copy-nin could react, she gave him a quick peck on his masked cheek. "See you at the hospital tomorrow and don't be late."

"When am I ever late? Everyone's just early," Kakashi smirked behind his mask as Sakura rolled her eyes and closed her front door. He quickly performed very familiar hand seals and poofed back to his apartment and took out Icha Icha from his pocket. 'Fuck, I feel like some love-struck kid. Sakura… gods, what are you doing to me? I can't even read Icha Icha without seeing you and me as the main characters!'

The frustrated copy-nin placed the book on his nightstand. He then stripped down until he had only his jounin slacks and mask on.

'I'll definitely be on time tomorrow if it means spending more time with her and to see the look on her face,' he decided ultimately, before going to sleep and falling into a dream that was very different from the ones he had experienced so far.

_What could he possibly be dreaming of and will he finally be on time for once? What's Sakura's take on all of this? God only knows what Genma's thinking. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Things are heating up and it's only just begun. Stay tuned!_

--------------

**(1)** – Hint of irony here. I'm referring to the beginning of chapter 2.

**(2)** – Again, I'm hinting at what I wrote in chapter 2.

**(3) **– Sakura still lives in the same house as she did when she was younger.

**A/N: I'm making references to previous chapters because I'm emphasizing and that what I write has meaning (later on). I promise that I'll write Genma's POV while he's on the mission sometime soon. I think that Sakura's POV (after she closed the door) will be shown next chapter. Kakashi's dream, however, will definitely be mentioned in detail next. **

**Care to guess what he's dreaming of?**

**Also, I'm sure all of you can understand the little Japanese phrases I used, just by looking at the rest of the sentence. But just in case:**

**Kiyotsuketei be careful, stay safe**

**Mou (I don't really know what it stands for specifically, but it's a sign of frustration)**

**Arigatou Thank you**

**Nani what**

**Demo but**

**Shishou teacher (it's what Sakura calls Tsunade)**

**Sempai/Senpai upper classmen (she calls Kakashi that because he has more experience than her and has been a Jounin longer)**

**Baka idiot**

**Urusai Shut up**

**Hai Yes, yeah**

**Oyasumi good night**

**Again I will stress that this is the longest chapter that I have written, EVER. This means that I expect reviews from you guys. Constructive criticism is always welcome, Flames… Nuh-uh!**

**Click the little button below and REVIEW please and thank you!**


	4. Notice

A/N: I am seriously thinking of deleting/discontinuing this story. I only have 3 reviews so far for Chapter 3 (it was a longer one, mind you). So unless you don't want me to update this story or New Feelings… REVIEW THIS FIC! Some of you may think that I'm being harsh and I apologize to those who have reviewed… but I'm feeling sad right now.


	5. Da Nile and Hot Dreams

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Enjoy! Thank you all for your support. I love writing, but I feel heavily discouraged when few people review. Okay… some of the inner conversations may seem repetitive, but some characters are in denial about themselves and their feelings… bear with me.**

**Also, I had a really hard time writing Kakashi's dream (it's quite long)… I bear a close resemblance to a tomato right now. Sorry if it sucks. I'm obviously not as good as others in writing this stuff…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be in Sakura's place right now.**

---------

Recap:

'I'll definitely be on time tomorrow if it means spending more time with her and to see the look on her face,' he decided ultimately, before going to sleep and falling into a dream that was very different from the ones he had experienced so far.

---------

Chapter 4: Da Nile and Hot Dreams

_Sakura's POV_

I don't know what came over me when I kissed him on his cheek. I guess if I were to describe it, I would say that something inside wanted me to do it and another part wanted him to kiss me back. I'm so confused. He's my ex-sensei. I've never felt anything remotely different for him or Genma-san until tonight, even though they have really hot bodies and experience… _Bad Sakura_…

I think I'm going to need a second opinion on this, but whom should I talk to? Not Ino, unless I want the whole village to find out. I'll probably talk to Tsunade-shishou or Shizune; they're practically my family since mom and dad died.

But seriously, why would I feel any different about Kakashi-san or Genma-san, especially now? They're both hopelessly perverted; one reads porn in public without a care in the world and the other has probably flirted/slept with a little under half the population of Konoha's women over the years.

I'm still a virgin. Are they really interested in a virgin? Don't they want a woman with more experience? I mean, I know in technical what happens in s-s-s-s-s-ex from medical textbooks. _Ugh_… I can't even say the 'S' word without stuttering. Do they just want me for a one-night stand? I highly doubt that they're going to confess their undying love for me and commit to a long lasting relationship. They would never do that considering that they can get anyone gorgeous woman they want with little effort and I'm not even half as gorgeous as most women closer to their age.

'**How many times to I have to tell you that they find you beautiful?'**

'They don't! Stop saying that they do! Okay… I may be pretty, but not to their standards or any other seasoned shinobi for that matter!'

'**This is the LAST time I'm going to say this! THEY AND EVERY OTHER GUY OUT THERE** **WANT YOU FOR THEMSELVES!'**

'I'm going to bed. I'll prove you wrong tomorrow. They were only acting like that because of the alcohol.'

-----------------

_Kakashi's POV (Dream) (LEMON-ISH! BEWARE)_

I felt a small dip in my bed, but paid no attention to it. Soft kisses placed on my masked cheeks woke me to the sight of you sitting on my bed innocently with the moonlight from the window illuminating you. You wore a pearly white, spaghetti strap nightgown that clung to your luscious body. I felt some of my infamous control wane as one of those straps slipped down your creamy shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but you responded with silence. I sat up and beckoned you closer. You blushed at the sight of my naked upper body, which was concealed earlier by the blanket. I chuckled at your nervousness as I wrapped my arms around your petite body and pull your back flush up against my chest; one arm encircled your waist, while the other was wrapped around your collarbone.

"We shouldn't be doing this, sensei," you whispered as if someone else was listening beyond the four walls. You struggled against my grip, but I didn't let go and your resolve to escape me crumbled as I took off my mask and nuzzled the junction between your shoulder and neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you," you gasped at my confession. I kissed and nibbled on your smooth, exposed skin before biting down hard, marking you as mine alone. You hissed in pain, but whimpers and shivers of pleasure quickly replaced that feeling when my tongue lapped the wound in post-apology. My mouth trails up slowly to your ear and I growled possessively. "Mine."

"Y-yours?" you stuttered faintly and I could sense uncertainty. I earned a gasp from your parted lips as my hand grazed your clothed breasts. I lifted you up slightly and slipped the nightgown off completely, leaving you only in your underwear. I felt myself growing harder by the second.

I placed you on your back delicately and marveled at your perfect body before straddling your waist and hips; my hands were holding your wrists down above your head. Your beautiful eyes were currently transfixed on my unmasked face. I lowered my face to yours and gave a smirk before crushing our lips together in what seemed to be desperation. You whimpered at my aggression, but kissed me back. My tongue swept across your bottom lip and you parted your lips in response. You gave a throaty moan when my tongue met yours in a fiery battle of dominance. Our duel came to a close when we parted for air.

Your eyes were glazed over in lust as were mine. My grip on your wrists became one-handed and I trailed my free hand to one of your perfect breasts. You moaned as I kneaded and played with one of those perfect mounds. You whimpered and arched your back as I suckled on your other nipple. I freed your wrists and encircled your back and pushed you closer. Your soft and tiny hands gripped my hair and guided me to your lips once again for a searing kiss. Your arms wrapped around my neck as the kiss deepened.

My hand caressed your skin as it traveled down past your navel and tugged the last piece of clothing off. I chuckled at your already dampened core and began to caress your folds with my hands. I relished the sound of you mewling in pleasure as my middle finger entered you and began pumping in an out of your womanhood. I added another finger and stared hungrily at the juices coating my fingers as you bucked your hips.

I lapped up all your juices from my fingers and moved so that my face was only an inch away from your wet core. I teased you by giving short and quick licks your clit and held you down by the hip. I then licked your opening and mimicked what I did with my fingers and what I would do to you soon. Your breathing quickened and more juices flowed freely from your core as you came closer and closer to your peak. I stopped before you reached it because I wanted to be inside you when you came. I undid my slacks and took off my boxers and positioned my member in front of your entrance.

"There's no turning back once I enter you," I warned you. "I won't be able to give you back your innocence once I've taken it."

"I know. I want you inside of me Kakashi," my member started throbbing even more as you purred seductively. I entered and broke your barrier in one swift thrust, causing you to wince in pain.

"Shh," I coaxed over and over again as I waited for you to adjust to me. Tears from the pain rolled down your cheeks and I kissed them away. It took all of my self-control to remain immobile and I gladly obliged to your silent request when you nodded. "Gods…You're so tight."

I thrusted in and out of you slowly at first and gradually picked up the pace after I wrapped your legs around my waist. You mewled from the pleasure that I was giving you and your hips met mine halfway, effectively increasing that pleasure. I grunted as I went faster and faster and watched your breasts bounce erratically.

"Say my name, Sakura-chan," I growled into her ear, never breaking my rapid rhythm.

"Kakashi," you gasped, breathless.

"Again," I demand.

"Kakashi," you repeated again and again and I felt your walls begin to tighten around me. I pumped in and out of you quicker than ever, eliciting loud cries and tightening walls from you.

"Come for me," I whispered softly.

"Un… Oh God! Ka-ka-shi!" You cried out brokenly as you came. Your walls constricted almost painfully against my member.

"Sakura," I gave one final thrust before I came as well.

(END OF LEMON-ISH SCENE)

---------------

_Kakashi's POV_ _(Post-dream)_

"FUCK!" I jerked awake, sweating and with a hard-on. I looked at the clock and it read 6:50 am. "I'm in deep shit. How the hell am I going to survive the fucking physical today and not get hard? And just when I think things can't get worse, she's the one examining me!"

I shuffled into the bathroom and quickly took off my clothes and turned on the shower to its coldest temperature before going in and using every swearword I know.

_Kakashi had a dirty dream… figures… Sakura is in Da Nile… again, figures… Will Kakashi be able to control his growing lust for Sakura, or will he ravish her on sight? Who knows? I sure don't. Stay tuned!_

---------------

**A/N:** **Some of you are probably going to kill me for not putting the "check-up" scene in this chapter. But I didn't for this reason:**

**Should he arrive early, on time, or late as usual? **

**Please tell me in your reviews. I need to know because it determines what happens next chapter. Chapter 5 will probably come out next weekend, sometime before my birthday, or on my birthday (November 29th). It all depends on how many reviews I get. Review please:D**


	6. Apocalypse – The Sky is Falling!

**A/N: As promised I updated! I'm probably going to post the next chapter on my b-day… but only if I have a spur of inspiration… I am writing this author note before even starting this chapter, so depending on how it turns out/ends… I'll crank out a new chapter probably on said date.**

**Alright, the votes are in. Thanks for helping me decide! I love you guys!**

**Just as another heads up (I know that I'm really repetitive but), off and on throughout the plot, characters will be in denial.**

-----------------

Recap:

"FUCK!" I jerked awake, sweating and with a hard-on. I looked at the clock and it read 6:50 am. "I'm in deep shit. How the hell am I going to survive the fucking physical today and not get hard? And just when I think things can't get worse, she's the one examining me!"

I shuffled into the bathroom and quickly took off my clothes and turned on the shower to its coldest temperature before going in and using every swearword I know.

-----------------

Chapter 5: Apocalypse – The Sky is Falling!

_7:30 am…_

'I think Tsunade-shishou purposely makes me start my shift this early so she can slack off more,' Sakura yawned and stretched at her desk in her office. 'I can understand that she isn't a morning person, but I'm not one either! And to top it off, there are barely any patients in a hospital during peacetime!'

The pink-haired woman glanced tiredly out her window to marvel at the rising sun and blue skies.

'It's a perfect day for training,' she thought with a smile. 'Good thing that my shift ends early today after I check up on Kakashi-san.'

'**What are you talking about? Your shift ends at noon! A physical examination only takes about one hour!'**

'Yes, but this is Kakashi-san… when is he ever on time for appointments? He'll show up at least two hours later with some lame excuse. I still can't understand why he's so afraid of hospitals. I'm here almost 24/7 and you don't see me fearing it.'

'**You've got a point, but he still agreed to meet you here.'**

'I wonder why?'

'**Maybe because he doesn't want to be beaten up by his only female former student.'**

'I wasn't going to inflict pain on him…'

'**Uh huh.'**

'Fine… maybe just a little…'

Sakura yawned again and exited her office to do a quick round through the hospital.

---------------

_With Kakashi… Current time: Unknown…_

After taking a very long cold shower while using every curse word in history, Kakashi pulled out a set of his regular jounin uniform from his dresser and dressed in front of a large mirror attached to it, while glaring daggers at his own reflection. To say he was in an angry/pathetic mood was an understatement. He was furious and miserable with his emotions. They twisted his beloved smut, which he worshipped like the bible, into steamy fantasies with a certain pink-haired medic that he had known since she was an emotionally unstable pre-teen!

'**Don't you mean hot and sexy pink-haired medic?'**

'Ye– This is all your fault!'

'**Technically it isn't because I am you and you are me.'**

'Crap.'

'**You've secretly wanted her since she was sixteen and she clearly likes having you around her intimately.'**

'But I still want to read Icha Icha. I haven't even finished reading the new edition that I just bought a few days ago. At this rate, I'll never read another one ever again.'

'**Cheer up. Once you declare your love for her, you can read all you want and maybe recreate what you read in the bedroom.'**

'It's not that simple.'

'**But you still want to do acting thing.'**

'That's not what I meant. She wants younger men closer to her age, not some old dog.'

'**You're being too harsh on yourself. How do you know what she wants if you haven't even asked her?'**

'I can't ask her because she'll reject me if I do. I don't deserve her.'

'**Yes you do or would you rather drop out and give her to Genma as some sort of early birthday present?'**

'There's no way in hell that I'll let that womanizer have her!'

'**There you go, that solves the problem. Go get her you old dog, I mean tiger!'**

'_Thanks_… not'

_Current Time: Still Unknown…_

The copy-ninja finished his debate with his conscience and glared one last time at his reflection before subconsciously creating familiar hand-signs, which made him appear at the hospital's entrance. With his usual slouched posture, he walked through the automatic doors and informed the receptionist that he had a physical check-up to be done by Haruno Sakura. The receptionist responded by saying that she was in her office and gave him the 'okay'.

Kakashi knew where her office was, although he didn't usually visit the hospital due to his fear, but refers to it as 'a dislike for hospitals'. He always hated the sterilized smell, white walls, and hospital food and had no idea how his former student tolerated all those things.

'She used to complain about everything when she was younger,' he chuckled.

He swallowed a huge lump in his throat when he stopped at her office door. The copy-nin inhaled deeply and hardened his resolve to face her normally. He then rapped his knuckles lightly against the door.

"Come in," the girl of his late-night fantasies replied softly.

He opened the door and was graced with the sight of his former student concentrating on paper work. Kakashi watched her with fascination; her body and head were titled slightly to the right, causing her long hair to fall over her right shoulder and exposing the left side of her neck. She stopped writing a few seconds later to look up at her visitor. The pen she was holding fell to the floor.

"Yo!" Kakashi gave her his trademark curved-eye smile and a lazy salute.

"…" he had to stop himself from chuckling at her bewildered expression; she closely resembled a gaping fish.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" he grinned behind his mask. 'It was worth it. She's priceless.'

"Y-you're e-early…" she stuttered, clearly stunned and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming.

"That about sums it up," Kakashi teased.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Kakashi-san?" Sakura woke up from her daze and pointed an accusing finger at him. "There's no way that the real Kakashi-san would ever be early, let alone on time for anything!"

"Calm down, I'm not an imposter," he sweatdropped.

"Prove it!" Sakura stood up and walked until she was a few feet in front of him. "What's the name of my favourite medical book?"

"You have none, you love them all," Kakashi answered smugly, causing Sakura's jaw to drop again.

"You really are Kakashi-san…" without warning, she leaped forward and hugged him.

"Uh…" the copy-nin wasn't sure how to respond, but settled for patting her awkwardly on the back and wrapped his arms around her waist soon after.

"It's a miracle! I'd never thought I would live to see the day when you would arrive early or at least on time!" Sakura squealed happily and pulled away after one more hug.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kakashi almost growled and was reluctant to relinquish his grip on her.

"Okay, let's get on with your physical examination," her voice changed to a business-like tone, but you still sense the glee behind it. "I'll try to make this a quickie since you have a phobia of hospitals."

"I don't have a phobia," he narrowed his eyes, but inwardly shuddered at her choice of words.

"Fine," the pink-haired medic rolled her eyes and dragged him through a door to an examination room by the arm and with his medical file in the other. "A heavy dislike for hospitals, happy?"

"I suppose it'll do," Kakashi smiled, which was indicated by a curved right eye.

"You're insufferable, Kakashi-san," Sakura responded playfully at his mockery and pointed at the hospital bed. "Take off your vest and shirt and sit on there."

"Alright, Doc," he held back a laugh when he felt her glaring daggers into his back. Kakashi had actually wanted to ask her to take his vest and shirt off for him, but didn't voice his question due to the fact that he wanted to live beyond this appointment.

Sakura lowered the height of the bed by pressing her foot on a pedal, so she could easily examine her former sensei. She grabbed a stethoscope from a nearby table.

"I need you to turn to the side slightly so I can access your back," she all but commanded him and placed the stethoscope end on his slouched back. "Breathe deeply, please."

She wrote a few notes in his file.

"Sounds normal so far," Sakura smiled. "Okay, turn back and face me. Breath deeply again."

The pink-haired woman stepped in between his legs that were hanging of the edge of the hospital bed and pressed the stethoscope end to his well-built chest, while pressing her other hand to his chest for support. Kakashi's anxiety levels were rising, but he kept it unnoticeable. She pulled away and wrote in his file again.

"Your heart rate and breathing are normal, as expected from the great copy-nin," she joked. "I don't think I'll have to check your reflexes, but I'll still send out chakra probes into your body for the rest of the exam. Is that alright with you?"

"Aa, go ahead," he nodded, albeit stiffly.

She stepped in between his legs again, but this time, both of her hands were on his chest and her face was a couple of inches away and below his. Sakura closed her eyes in concentration and began sending her chakra into him for an internal perspective on his health. The copy-nin couldn't help but feel tense at their proximity, but still kept his slouched posture. The chakra probes halted their inspection.

"I need you to relax, Kakashi-san," she spoke softly, eyes still closed. "It'll hurt if you don't, later on."

Kakashi willed his body to relax and inwardly groaned at her choice of words again. It was taking all he had to not sweep her up into his arms and ravish her senselessly. Relaxing became easier as he focused on her warm and soothing chakra. He felt that he could be lulled to sleep by her chakra if he wished it. His lone eye looked down and appreciated her lovely features up close.

'I'd only have to lower my head and her plump lips would be mine,' he thought longingly, but held back. 'I can't. She won't love me back.'

He almost (key word is almost) whimpered when her chakra left his body as she took her hands away to note her findings on paper.

"Your chakra is warm, Sakura-chan," Kakashi murmured with a droopy onyx eye.

"You just noticed now?" Sakura pouted cutely. "I've healed you so many times!"

"Yes, but I was pretty much unconscious or half-dead on every single occasion," he retorted and laughed at her.

"Very funny," she rolled her eyes and relayed his internal status to him. "Everything is perfectly fine on the inside. Your trachea doesn't have any infection or irritation. I even sent probes to your ears and your hearing is top notch, but I'm still curious as to why you have 'deaf moments' sometimes."

"Maybe I'm thinking of something at those times," the copy-nin replied vaguely and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, knowing fully well that she would kill him if he said that he was having dirty thoughts about her. "So, am I free to go?"

"Hai hai," Sakura nodded and handed him his shirt and vest. "Oh, one more thing. Your eyesight is deteriorating due to your Sharingan, so I need to periodically heal them, but I'll do it at your apartment so you don't have to visit the hospital. Also, you have very poor posture. You're going to have a hunchback before you retire."

"That's two things, but I'll keep both in mind, Doc," he gave a hidden smirk when she growled.

"Kakashi-san," she spoke, a little timidly. "You don't have anything planned for today, do you?"

"No, why?" his eyebrow raised a fraction.

"I was hoping that you would have time to spar and have lunch with me," she blushed and looked around anywhere except his droopy eye.

"You finished your shift?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, there aren't many patients because of lack of dangerous missions during peacetime, so yeah," Sakura giggled.

"I see," he thought for a moment… or more like two moments…

'**This is the perfect opportunity. She's practically begging you to date her.'**

'Urusai! She's just asking for my company as a friend.'

'**Psh. Fine, call it whatever you want.'**

"It would be my honour to spend the day with you, Sakura-chan," Kakashi smiled and Sakura's blush turned to a deeper shade.

"You mean it?" her eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together near her chest.

"Aa," he responded and was caught off guard when she threw her arms around him for a second time. He relaxed into the embrace and returned it with his own. Both of them didn't realize that they were hugging for about three minutes and still counting. 'I think… I'm falling in love with my precious cherry blossom…'

_Because the impossible can be possible, in more ways that one… _

-----------------

**A/N: Okay, I know my ending line is short, but I think it was fitting. Genma is making an appearance next chapter for sure (don't worry die-hard Genma fans)! I'm very happy to say that this is my longest chapter yet!**

**As I said earlier, I might update on my birthday, but it might be shorter since I might not have as much time.**

**Feedback is very much welcome! **


	7. Mission Complete! Bring It On!

**A/N: Okay… I lied when I wrote in my profile that I wasn't going to be able to update this on my BIRTHDAY! My bad… hehe! As promised, Genma is making an appearance! Sorry if I suck at writing battle scenes. I feel like such an idiot right now because I forgot to put up a disclaimer for the last chapter!**

**Sakura's outfit is the same one after the time-skip. Her overskirt is white and her gloves are fingerless in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

---------------

Recap:

"Aa," he responded and was caught off guard when she threw her arms around him for a second time. He relaxed into the embrace and returned it with his own. Both of them didn't realize that they were hugging for about three minutes and still counting. 'I think… I'm falling in love with my precious cherry blossom…'

---------------

Chapter 6: Mission Complete! Bring It On!

_Meanwhile… Somewhere in Grass Country…_

"How much longer is this going to take?" Genma grumbled to himself from his vantage point. "Why can't we just kill the guy now? What the hell are we waiting for?"

"Take it easy, Shiranui," Asuma hissed through the com-link. "We still don't who he's allied himself with and until we do, assassinating him is not an option."

"I agree entirely with Asuma," Gai said and the other two imagined him doing his good-guy pose. "We will show him the power of youth soon enough!"

"What did I do to deserve this?" the infamous lecher groaned. "I'd rather be spending my time with Sa-chan."

'Yeah, and you would get the shit beaten out of you by silver-top,' Asuma rolled his eyes. 'Screw recon, I can't stand his whining!'

"Woah!" Genma alerted them. "Main target is on the move towards our client's village and he's not alone."

"We're not blind, Shiranrui," the smoker growled. "Hm… only two others are in the bingo book besides the target, but they're probably all dangerous. The main target and all accomplices must be assassinated. They don't seem like a problem, but be on guard at all times."

"Hai!" Genma and Gai responded and the three of them scatter to intercept the group before they reached the village.

_A little while later…_

"Twenty down, three to go," Genma smirked and twirled his senbon in his mouth.

"Shiranui, go after the leader," Asuma ordered. "Gai and I will take care of the other two."

"The power of youth will undoubtedly triumph!" the green spandex wearer gave another good-guy pose.

"Don't get cocky, Konoha scum," the leader spat at them.

"Say hello to my fist!" the senbon sucker charged at the leader with impressive speed with a kunai in his hand.

"Say hello to mine!" he smirked maliciously and punched Genma's kunai wielding hand directly as well as his gut. A torrent of shattering bones was heard not long after the contact. Genma leapt back, his right arm useless and kunai in fragments of what it once was. He doubled over from the amount of pain caused by the last attack and his breathing became heavy. "So this is a Konoha jounin… Pathetic."

"What the hell was that?" the resident lecher panted, asking himself more than his opponent.

"I come from Steel Country," the target laughed. "I've had the toughest alloy fused into these arms since I was– "

"You talk to much," Genma slit his throat before he could finish. He had created a shadow clone while the leader was too busy talking. The lecher looked up to see that Asuma and Gai had already killed their opponents. He grinned at the two of them before passing out cold.

"Genma-san's youth has run out!" Gai had waterfalls running down his face.

"He's not dead you idiot!" Asuma yelled. "We have to get him back to Konoha as soon as possible. Now help me carry him!"

"Sakura-san will know how to fix him," Gai said. "Yosh! Her youth will revive his!"

"If we actually start moving," the smoker snorted and the two lifted their unconscious friend.

----------------

_Back in Konoha_…

Kakashi and Sakura broke their embrace after finally realizing that they were hugging for over ten minutes. The petal-haired medic flushed a deep crimson and swore that she saw her former sensei blush where his mask ended, but dismissed it a moment later as a trick of the eye.

"Shall we go?" Kakashi's eye curved upwards with a smile and Sakura followed him out of the examination room and hospital.

"Wait, Kakashi-san," she started fidgeting, clearly embarrassed about something. "We can't spar just yet."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"I forgot my weapons and gloves at home," Sakura stuck out her tongue sheepishly in a smile.

"Aa," he chuckled. "That would be a problem if I had weapons and you didn't, although you can probably kill me with your fists alone."

"Stop making fun of me!" she growled ferociously and pouted before storming off to her house with Kakashi following closely behind her.

'It's so easy to rile her up,' the copy-nin thought. 'It's fun too.'

'**I know what would be even more fun…'**

'Don't even finish that sentence!'

"We're here," Sakura opened the door to her house and turned to Kakashi. "You can come in if you want. I'll only be a few minutes."

The pink-haired woman led him into the house and to a couch in the living room area. Kakashi plopped down on the plush couch and his gaze trailed after Sakura's form as she walked up the stairs to her room. He shook his head vigorously when his stare lingered too long on her creamy legs and perfectly shaped rear.

'Thank Kami she wasn't looking this way,' he mushroom sighed and leaned back into the couch.

Sakura came down a few minutes later with her weapons pouch and shuriken holster attached to her white overskirt and right thigh respectively. Kakashi stood up and lazily made his way towards her. His eyebrow rose at the small medical scrolls she was putting in another pouch meant for medicinal purposes. She seemed to sense his surprise and gave him a grin.

"These are just in case one of us gets hurt badly," she explained frankly and placed her black fingerless gloves in the pouch as well.

"Just in case?" Kakashi repeated and then joked. "You're not planning on killing me, right?"

"That's ridiculous, Kakashi-san," Sakura giggled. "The last time we sparred, I couldn't even land a hit on you."

"The last time we sparred was over a year ago, Sakura-chan," he reminded her.

"Perfect!" she burst out laughing. "Since you're a year older, I have a chance at hitting you!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm old, again?" Kakashi's droopy eyes drooped even more as he towered over her small frame.

"Maybe… maybe not," she smirked triumphantly and slipped past him and out the door. After he exited the house as well, Sakura locked the door with her chakra and the two set off for their team's training grounds.

They arrived at the training grounds in record time and started with their usual warm-ups before facing each other in their unique fighting stances. Sakura pulled on her black fingerless gloves and watched as her ex-sensei lifted his hitai-ate to expose his Sharingan.

"I haven't seen you read your perverted books once today," she raised an eyebrow at his peculiar behaviour. "Are you getting bored with them?"

"No," he replied, almost stiffly. "Jiraiya hasn't published the newest edition yet. I'd also rather not have my books destroyed by you and because I feel like I should take this even more seriously than I ever have before."

"Smart move, Kakashi-san," Sakura smiled. "You _should_ take me very seriously. There are some techniques that you have yet to see."

"Really?" Kakashi smirked and pulled out a kunai. "I'm looking forward to it, Sakura-chan."

"Bring it on, Kakashi-san," the pink-haired medic began gathering chakra into her fists. "Bring it on."

_Will Genma survive long enough to get back to Konoha and Sakura or will the dysfunctional duo do him in? Sakura vs. Kakashi… Will the student finally surpass the teacher? More importantly, can the teacher control himself? Stay tuned!_

------------------

**A/N: I know it's shorter than previous chapters, but I tried my best because I already have the next chapter planned and it didn't really flow right if I added a bit of the next chapter into this chapter. I wouldn't expect another chapter until at least a week or two later because of schoolwork and all, but you never know… I might get a burst of inspiration at anytime.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	8. The New, The Surprised & The Injured!

**A/N: I give you all the full right to kick me in the butt… but hear me out; I apologize that it's been a month since I last updated… however, I was swamped with a huge English essay, a Biology ISU, a Math cumulative exam, etc. I got everything done and I was recuperating for the past week (first part of my winter break), but I did make a one-shot a few days ago, which is full of rhyming (I finally got over my rhyming frenzy!). I was also studying for an Accounting cumulative that's coming after the break. All in all, at least I'm updating now (smiles). Oh and I'm sorry if the battle sequence sucks. Here are some definitions:**

Ne: I don't think it has one set meaning, but it's meant to get someone's attention or it can be translated as "yeah/right" at the end of a sentence.

Nani: What

Taijutsu: hand to hand combat (I'm sure most of you know what it means, but for the sake of those who don't know… well now you know)

Mizu bunshin: Water clone

Shunshin no jutsu: Body flicker technique

Chikuso: Damn it, shit, shoot, etc.

Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu: Water Release, Harbor Wave Jutsu

Ninken: Ninja dogs

Fuuton: Kaze Mai no Jutsu: Wind Release, Wind Dance Jutsu (made up jutsu)

Aa: Yeah, yes, etc.

**I would also like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my first one-shot ever.**

**Also, I know that Grass Country is a stretch from Konoha, but we're just gonna assume that it's close enough so you could run about eight hours non-stop to get there and back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I did, though… but I don't.**

----------------------

Recap:

"Really?" Kakashi smirked and pulled out a kunai. "I'm looking forward to it, Sakura-chan."

"Bring it on, Kakashi-san," the pink-haired medic began gathering chakra into her fists. "Bring it on."

----------------------

Chapter 7: The New, The Surprised & The Injured!

The battle had begun, but they didn't make even the slightest of movements. Neither of them was going to let an opportune moment to vanish, so they did nothing but analyze each other for any kind of weakness. Sakura knew that Kakashi always held back when he sparred with anyone, including Team 7. So in other words, his limitations were currently unknown to anyone. Kakashi on the other hand was interested to see how much she improved and realized that he didn't even come close to knowing Sakura's capabilities. Sure he had sparred with her in the past, but they rarely fought with anything other than taijutsu because she always needed her chakra to heal the patients at the hospital afterwards.

'I guess that's a good thing about peacetime,' the copy-nin smiled inwardly. 'We can go all out in a spar without worrying.'

"Ne, Kakashi-san," Sakura broke the silence as well as his thoughts.

"Nani?" he asked while his hand and fingers twitched beside his kunai pouch.

"Cover up your Sharingan," she responded. "I already told you that your eyesight is getting worse."

"Whatever you wish, Doc," he smirked behind his mask and readjusted his hitai-ate.

She closed her eyes to refrain from maiming him. Kakashi stealthily took out three kunai and whipped them at her relaxed form. As expected, she deflected them with her own kunai just before they were going to impale her. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him, but he had disappeared. She began scanning the surrounding area for anything that would give away his hiding place.

'No, he's not underground this time,' Sakura concluded when she fanned out her chakra to search for him. 'So where is he? He's out of my scanning range, but that means that I'm out of his range as well.'

"Don't let your guard down," Kakashi appeared right behind her to deliver a swift kick in the back. 'She won't be able to block this; taijutsu is her weak point.'

The petal-haired woman quickly spun around to block and capture his leg with both arms. The copy-nin's eye widened and Sakura grinned broadly at her accomplishment. He freed his leg from its confinement and back-flipped a few meters away to assess her again.

"I guess all that taijutsu training with Lee and Neji paid off after all," she announced, still grinning. "They worked me like a dog, but you know what they say; no pain, no gain!"

'Why does she have to word everything like that?' He mushroom-sighed and drifted off into a daydream involving him and a certain fiery kunoichi. Having being his student and sparring partner, Sakura was very adept at figuring out if he was spacing out or not because it would always piss her off to no end. In the past, she had attempted to bonk him on the head, but always was unable to, so she settled for giving him a tongue-lashing quite similar to the ones Tsunade gave everyday. Knowing that he would continue to daydream regardless of her scolding, Sakura decided to go for the next best thing.

'This'll teach him not to space out on me!' she growled inwardly, while gathering chakra into her petite fist and punching the ground. **"SHANNARO!"**

The ground shook violently as it cracked and broke apart. The unaware copy-nin was knocked out of his daydream and fell on his butt with a raging Sakura approaching him.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan?" he waved his hands frantically in front of his chest as numerous beads of sweat rolled down his face. Kakashi gulped at the sight of her dainty feet creating mini craters wherever they landed.

"Let's play a game," Sakura said stiffly, trying to contain her anger while she glared murderously at him.

"What kind of game?" he calmed down when he realized that she wasn't going to kill him.

"Catch me if you can," she smirked and vanished in a torrent of cherry blossoms and leaves.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Kakashi slowly rose to his feet and took off after her in the trees. "I can."

The game of cat and mouse led them to a lake surrounded by the rest of the forest. Something was telling the copy-nin that she had something up her sleeve. Sakura initiated the attack with her improved taijutsu, which put Kakashi on the defense. He grinded his teeth slightly; there were absolutely no openings for him to start a counterattack. He was quite thankful that she hadn't used chakra behind her punches and kicks. Lady Luck was not on his side however; Sakura combined a minimal amount of chakra into a punch that sent him flying through five trees. She lowered her arms and waited for him to strike back, but after a few minutes, he never did. Dropping her guard completely, Sakura started to run to him in order to heal him, but gasped as she felt the cold tip of a kunai skimming her throat. Kakashi had captured her from behind; his vest was pressed up against her back, while his other arm was around her small waist.

"What did I say about letting your guard down?" he whispered darkly into her ear, making her shiver.

"But I didn't let my guard down, Kakashi-san," the copy-nin heard two voices overlapping each other and looked at the captive in his arms with a wide eye as she turned into water. He instantly turned around to face the real Sakura who was standing next to the lake. "Look underneath the underneath, ne?"

"I knew it was too easy," Kakashi shook his wet silver hair that still managed to defy gravity and smiled. "So, I'm assuming that your primary chakra nature is water."

"Yup," Sakura giggled at his drenched form courtesy of her mizu bunshin. Her laughter faded when his green vest hit the ground. She found her eyes gazing at his muscular but lean build underneath his soaked jounin shirt. 'Must… not… drool.'

"What's your other nature?" he asked and hid a smirk while she stared at his chest.

"Now, if I told you it would ruin the surprise," she all but purred and winked. "We wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?"

The copy-nin gave a deep chuckle at her antics and dodged the oncoming water dragons that she sent his way.

'She's has the upper hand here,' he thought and was impressed by her strategy. 'Even if she steps away from the lake, her second chakra nature would probably cover her. I wonder what it is.'

Kakashi watched for a pattern in her attacks and noticed that there was a slight time lag after every three water dragons that were created, leaving her wide open for a few seconds. He sped towards her using the Shunshin no Jutsu the second after the third dragon was made. Before he could reach her, he was blown back by a powerful gust of wind into the direct path of the previous dragons. The copy-nin quickly substituted with a nearby log and hunched over, panting. Sakura gave him no time to rest as she punched the earth with both hands, which resulted in uprooted trees and severely uneven ground. He had no choice but to reveal his Sharingan in order to figure out what was going on.

"You won't be able to copy these techniques Kakashi-san," a massive wall of water concealed her form completely from his view. "Even if you did succeed in copying them, it would be useless."

'Chikuso,' he swore mentally from his hiding spot behind an intact tree. 'Her water dragons can nullify any long range attack as well as deliver them and her wind nature can stop and deliver short and mid-range attacks.'

"Suiton: Tsunami no Jutsu!" Sakura finished the final hand-seal and sent a huge wave of water over the area in hopes of flushing out her former sensei. Seeing that it wasn't working, she called back the giant wave by concentrating her chakra flow. "I guess I'll have to wait for him to make the next move."

"Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" Kakashi growled as he slammed his palm into the ground for the summoning. "Flush her out from behind that wall of water."

His summoned dogs nodded and dashed through the water wall. He heard the wall collapse as Sakura gave a squeak of surprise. The copy-nin performed an even faster set of Shunshin in hopes to engage her in taijutsu once more, giving her no chance whatsoever to carry out another jutsu.

"Fuuton: Kaze Mai no Jutsu!" she seemed to have predicted his tactics when his Ninken forced her to release her hold on the water because she surrounded herself with violent winds. Sakura let it dissipate when she could no longer sense him in her range of attack. The second the winds died down completely, she was knocked and pinned to the ground by Kakashi's heavier body in the shade of the few trees left standing.

"Give up… Sakura… I win," he said between heavy pants.

"I don't want to," she growled in defiance.

The copy-nin watched with amusement as the cherry blossom struggled underneath him. He let gravity take his course and put all his weight on her, making even her monstrous strength utterly useless; his larger hands had restrained her delicate wrists and hands above her head. Kakashi suppressed a groan when she tried bucking her body; she was oblivious of the fact that her hips grinding with his. He sent an extremely quick prayer to all the deities he knew of for her to stop. Thankfully, his prayers were answered when Sakura completely exhausted herself and laid below him, her breathing laboured. Her soft and generous bosom brushed against his muscular chest every time she inhaled with parted lips. Kakashi felt his primal side taking over at the sight of her beautiful body underneath him.

"Kakashi-san?" she whispered in confusion at his now clouded and lust-filled eye. Being the innocent eighteen year old she was, Sakura had no idea what the look in his eye meant, but it made her feel a bit uneasy. "Are you okay?"

"Aa, Sakura-chan," Kakashi buried his masked face in the crook of her neck and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Eeep!" Sakura gasped softly at the unexpected action, but made no move to struggle. She giggled softly as his mask brushed against a ticklish spot on her neck and felt a smile against it as well. "Kakashi-san, can you get off me?"

"Surrender and I will," he muttered into her neck and skimmed his masked lips up to her ear and asked huskily, "Do you surrender?"

"Fine, I surrender," she pouted and he chuckled at her childishness. However, he made no indication that he was getting off her. "Hey! You said you would get off me if I gave up!"

"I don't feel like it, right now," his eye crinkled upwards in his trademark smile.

"But you promised you would!" Sakura glared at his lazy attitude.

"I said that I would get off you if you surrendered, but I didn't specify as to when I would get off you," his face made itself at home again in the junction between her right shoulder and neck. Kakashi's deep breaths sent a wave of slight panic through her.

"Don't fall asleep on me baka!" She tried to hit him, but his hands held hers down.

"I wasn't falling asleep, Sakura-chan," he grunted, a little miffed. "But now that you brought it up, maybe I'll take a quick nap."

"Don't. You. Dare," the petal haired woman snarled murderously at the idea, but he ignored her and his breathing became deep once more. She thought he was joking and waited a bit. It was then that she realized that he was sleeping. "He really fell asleep on me."

She sighed and glanced at the side of his relaxed face. His grip on one her left wrist loosened enough so she could free it, but she didn't try to free her other wrist nor push him off; instead, she gently brushed through his soft silver hair with her slim fingers. Sakura continued to do this while he dozed off for about an hour. She decided to wake him up before her body became numb all over.

"Kakashi-san, it's time to wake up now," Sakura received no response from her unconscious ex-sensei, but she kept trying; her hands were still stroking his hair. "Kakashi-san… Kaka-san… Kakashi… Kaka no baka… Kakashi-kun!"

The copy-nin woke up immediately after hearing the last thing she called him and stared at her with a droopy eye. "What did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you an idiot but you wouldn't wake up!!!" she said quickly in one breath.

"No, after that," he continued to gaze at her emerald eyes, unfazed by her outburst.

"K-Kakashi-kun?" Sakura answered slowly and he shivered inwardly at how perfectly his name rolled off her tongue. Kakashi wanted to claim her as his and no one else's; his eye became clouded again with lust.

But their "moment" was brought to a halt when they heard the voices of Gai and Asuma.

"Hurry up Gai!" Asuma yelled. "We have to get him to the hospital before he dies!"

"The power of youth will not let him perish!" Gai's eyes burned with fire. "To Sakura-san!"

Kakashi scrambled off of her and helped her up a few seconds before Gai, Asuma, and a battered Genma came into view.

"Asuma-san, Gai-san! What happened to Genma-san?" Sakura's eyes shone with concern for the wounded shinobi and Kakashi wondered if he got hurt on purpose seeing the other two weren't hurt badly.

"Our target shattered the bones in his arms during combat," the cigarette addict explained briefly.

"I can heal his major wounds here. Then we have to take him to the hospital," the pink-haired woman took out a medical scroll and began to heal his shattered arm and broken ribs with glowing green hands. "Let's go and try not to jostle him. I may have healed his arm and ribs, but they'll still hurt like hell for a while."

"Hai," Asuma grunted and he and Gai lifted him again and made their way to the hospital with Sakura and Kakashi right behind them.

_The battle between them has been concluded. Winner, Kakashi! But it looks like he's won a bit more than just the spar… But what's this? Sakura is healing Genma's wounds personally? Was this Old Dog's last chance? Will she fall for lecher's charm? Or will she reject them both? Stay tuned!_

-------------------

**A/N: I beat my old record! This is the longest chapter so far! Thing are gonna heat up next chapter and I promise that there will be plenty of GenSaku action. **

**New Feelings will be updated a few days later.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


	9. A Woman's Touch

**A/N: hehe… Feel free to kick me in the butt again. Sorry about the delay for this chapter. New Feelings is on a temporary hiatus until I can remember the direction I wanted it to go in. Sorry again. I've decided not to add as much Japanese dialogue because of the confusion and because I don't feel like adding the meanings right now.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… Kakashi and Genma would be mine. Lol.**

----------------------

Recap:

"Hai," Asuma grunted and he and Gai lifted him again and made their way to the hospital with Sakura and Kakashi right behind them.

----------------------

Chapter 8: A Woman's Touch

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sakura commanded a nurse to lead Asuma, Gai, and Genma to a vacant room. She strode to her office with a professional aura to grab one of her many spare lab coats and Genma's file. Turning around hastily, the pink-haired medic bumped into Kakashi, who had been trailing after her the whole time like a lost puppy. Before she could fall on her behind, one of the Copy-nin's arms caught her waist and drew her into his chest. Sakura gave him a quick smile before searching through a pile of folders on her desk.

"Need some help?" Kakashi offered.

"Not really," she replied once she pulled out the file she needed. "I remembered seeing Genma-san's medical folder in this pile. Could you tell Tsunade-shishou about what's happened?"

"Aa," he gazed admiringly as Sakura quickly scanned the contents of the folder and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Not that I can deny anything that you ask of me.'

'Okay. I'm all set,' she thought to herself and strode to the front desk. "Which room is Shiranui Genma in?"

"Room 239, Sakura-sama," the receptionist answered.

----------------------

_Room 239_

"He's still unconscious, Sakura-san," Asuma told her.

"That's alright," the pink-haired medic assured him. "I wasn't expecting him to wake up so soon anyways. The breaks in his arm and ribs were a bitch to say the least. His body shut down from the pain."

"His youth is but a candlelight," Gai shook his head in dismay, eyes misting over dramatically. The medic and the smoker rolled their eyes.

"He'll be fine, but I need the both of you to step outside for a bit," Sakura pushed them towards the door.

"Why?"

"You want to see him in the buff? Fine by me," her eyes gleamed in amusement at their horror. "Never knew you two swung that way. You learn something new everyday."

"NO!!! We'll go!"

"I was just kidding," she laughed right before they slammed the door shut. "Alright. Now to get him into a hospital gown."

"Sakura-sama, would you like some assistance?" A giggling nurse walked into the room, eyeing a sleeping Genma.

"No, I think I'm alright. Get back to doing your rounds," Sakura answered. 'The last thing we need is a woman molesting him while he's unconscious.'

'**Isn't that what you're about to do?'**

'WHAT? Me getting him into a hospital gown is purely professional!'

'**Sure… and I spit fire.'**

'You do.'

'**Oh yeah… you're right. Bottom line is, you just want to squeeze that piece of ass.'**

'I beg to differ. It's you who wants to do that.'

'**You are me and I am you… now who want wants to molest him?'**

'… I hate you.'

'**Love ya too." (cackles)**

During the heated argument with her alter ego, the pink-haired spitfire blushed various shades of pink to the crimson of her shirt. Sakura lifted him up into a sitting position on the bed with one arm supporting his back. She managed to bring down her blush to an unnoticeable pink when she started ridding the KO'd jounin of his green vest, successfully removing it. Her breathing hitched slightly when Genma started to stir from his snooze. Sakura continued her task, regardless of the little interruption, but was stopped by an uninjured, larger hand engulfing hers as she moved to lift his navy blue, long-sleeved shirt. Snapping her head to his face, she realized that he was awake, but when she looked closer, his eyes were half-lidded.

"Genma-san?" she leaned closer and gasped softly when he caressed her cheek with his good hand. "A-are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," he responded almost dreamily and slowly retracted his hand.

"You had me worried with your injury," Sakura looked at him with her innocent, emerald eyes. "I still have to do some follow up treatment on your arm. I need to undress you from waist up for now, but then I'll need to have you in a hospital gown in the end. I'll numb your pain receptors."

"Okay," Genma relaxed and she sent a small amount of chakra to the brain.

The pink-haired woman carefully removed his sweater, while the man watched her every move. Sakura tried her best to ignore his scrutinizing gaze on her, but her blush came back full force when his well-defined torso was revealed. This didn't go unnoticed by Konoha's Casanova, who gave a soft smile when she wasn't looking.

'Wow…'

'**Let's jump him!'**

'Yea-NO!!!!'

'**Why not?'**

'It feels inappropriate right now.'

'**Oh, so you would do it elsewhere?'**

'NO!!!'

'**Keep telling yourself that, honey.'**

"I'll start the treatment now," Sakura looked directly into his eyes for confirmation.

"I'm all yours, Sa-chan," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She touched his temple lightly with two fingers and activated his pain receptors again. Genma winced from the pain and she sent him an apologetic look before it became one of deep concentration. Sakura eyes became unseeing of the surface world as she "dove" in with her chakra to the source of his pain. She noticed that the wound was recovering quite well and patiently knitted back the muscles and bones that had not healed during the initial treatment. Once satisfied enough, her chakra ventured to fix his minor injuries. The senbon-sucking man groaned quietly as her smooth hands moved to the various bruises and cuts, lightly stroking his skin.

'Her hands are so soft… Makes me wonder if the rest of her body is just as supple.'

His unaffected hand reached out to tuck a stray lock of pink hair obscuring her face. Just as Genma moved his arm away, her chakra stopped coursing through his body and she slumped against him from exhaustion. He repositioned his arm to the pink-haired medic's waist and hoisted her up onto his lap like she weighed nothing. Genma proceeded to rest his cheek on top of her head, which was tucked into the crook of his neck. He was so entranced at how delicate she felt against his body that he didn't notice the door had opened and two figures rushed in.

"What the hell did you do to her?!!!!"

_Who are these two newcomers? Is it Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura's overprotective "brothers"? Or is it someone else? Does this spell out new troubles for our Casanova? Stay tuned!_

-----------------

**A/N: I apologize that this is much shorter than the last chappy, but I'm setting the groundwork for next chapter. I guess Genma won't have an alter ego afterall. SweetAssassin, signing off!**


End file.
